


I can hear your heart, your heart

by powe_rlless (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf!Alexander Hamilton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/powe_rlless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill: hey look what i learnt [signs ‘i love you’]</p><p>title from James Bay's 'Hear Your Heart'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can hear your heart, your heart

Having a deaf partner isn't difficult as some people, whom deduce a relationship with a disabled person as "hard", think it is. Really, the most difficult things are a few inconveniences and more money invested in support. Oh, and that language barrier.

Alexander could wear hearing aids, but for him it's super uncomfortable. So, he opts out of that and rather communicate though ASL or reading lips, as he'd gotten really good at doing. Everyone of their friends try to articulate their words more, few like Eliza and Peggy learned sign language. Texting had gotten really popular in their friend group. So has notes passing and frantic scribbles on napkins that held Dennys orders at one in the morning.

But for the past couple of weeks, John had been taking sign language classes with Eliza. And he's really proud he finally perfected this one. 

John taps Alexander's hand during dinner at iHop. Alexander looks up from his phone, and smiles brilliantly at his boyfriend.

' _Look what I learned_ ' John writes on the already syrup-stained placemat.

John starts out by pointing to himself, proceeds to put both his hands into fists crossed around his heart, and finishes by pointing at Alex. Who is blushing, grinning, _happy_.

"I love you, too." 


End file.
